The Project
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: Six friends go missing while filming a documentary. The search for them has only one clue, their footage. Will they be found? HAITIUS UNTIL SEPTEMBER 2009.
1. Chapter 1

Kino: Don't ask how I came up with this. Hopefully you will recognize what this is based off of.

* * *

**The School Project**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

**Chapter 1: _Abentis_**

"Missing?" the red haired woman asked. "As in, they are no where to be found?"

"Well," the officer said, "not exactly. We _have_ found a vehicle. It was registered under your son's name, Ms. Nuwanga."

"You…you found Tahu's car? Where is it? Where is _it_! And where is my son!"

"Ms. Nuwanga, I assure you, your son is safe. He…just hasn't been found.

"What do you mean 'he hasn't been found?' I want my son! Tell me where he is!"

"Ma'am, please, your son isn't the only one missing. There are other families whose children are gone." The officer gestured to the few others behind her, all standing nearby, wrapped in their coats, which protected them from the November gusts.

"Neasca, please!" a blue-black haired woman said, laying a gloved hand on the jacketed shoulder. "I want Gali back, as much as you want Tahu back. Here, have some cocoa."

"God dammit, Anara!" Neasca said, smacking away her friend's hand that held the foam cup of sweet, dark liquid. "Our _children_ are out there, cold and hungry. Cocoa won't fix anything. It won't bring them back. Tahu may be strong, but he isn't bright, like your Gali. He _needs_ his mother— "

"He doesn't _need_ you, you just want him back so you can baby him." a dark skinned man spat through his teeth.

Anara held her friend back from saying a thing more.

"Neasca, please, I know you are on edge, but for your son's sake, _please_, do not argue further!" Anara begged. Neasca sighed and gave a stubborn 'humph' to the small company. "Please, officer, are you sure there is nothing else?"

"Not yet, ma'am, but I promise, you will be the first to know. I trust you will tell the others?"

"Of course."

* * *

"It didn't feel right," Neasca said, "by the woods." 

"I know what you mean." Anara said, pouring water into the coffee maker.

A timer beeped, and the dark haired woman seemed to float over to the stove and took out a roast beef which has been in there.

"How can you _cook_ at a time like this?"

"Sorry. Whenever I'm nervous, I tend to cook."

"Typical housewife."

There was a pause in their conversation.

"Neasca…?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you think that we'll ever have them back? Tahu? Gali? And the others?"

"Ana…"

"I mean, no one _ever_ goes into the forest. I never should have let them go. Gali is so convincing when she wants to be. She _really_ wanted to go, and…and I _let_ her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I shouldn't have let Tahu do a report on _her_. He wanted Gali to go with him, more than anything. The two have been through a lot together, since you three moved here."

"Yes, but still…It's been two months since they've gone into those God forsaken woods. You think we'd in the least have heard from them by now. Kopaka had a cell phone, wouldn't he have tried calling?"

"From what his records online show, multiple times, he got through only once."

"And that's when we knew they needed help."

Neasca nodded. She sighed and looked at the pot roast.

"Why let this food go to waste?" She grabbed two finely detailed plates from the white washed cupboards, and loaded them with the food.

Anara followed her, as her friend set the food on the table. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Not eating for a few days can do that to you, she reminded herself.

The two women ate in silence. At times they would poke their food, while drifting off, thinking of the missing children. Other times they would just eat.

It was Anara who broke the silence, by bursting into unwanted sobs. Neasca was instantly at her side, saying soothing things and giving her warm hugs.

She needs this. Neasca told herself. She hasn't cried this entire time.

"Hey, hey." the red-haired woman said in her softest voice. "Ana, hey. It's alright. Come along, let's get you to bed."

The two clung to each other as the rain pattered down on the glass of the windows. Outside, lighting struck far off and thunder gently rolled over the land in low rumbles.

As the two went along, Neasca turned off lights, leaving them in the silver light of the dim lights from out in the storm.

Their soft shuffles of feet over the wood and carpet was the only sound, except for their breathing.

Neasca didn't like the sound, it was too soft. She hummed a lullaby she had sung to Tahu when he was a young child. Tears slowly began to brim her eyes at the thought of her only child. Would she ever get to see him again?

* * *

Officer Jon Margous sigh and wiped his sweating brow. The recent case of the missing teens had pretty much taken over his life. 

"How do six teens just disappear into nothing?" he asked himself. "It's impossible! That witch best not be involved in this."

He shuffled through their files. Tahu Nuwanga, Age: 17, Red hair, Pink eyes. Kopaka Naverange, Age: 16, White hair, Blue eyes. Gali Naverange, Age: 16, Blue hair, Gold eyes. Pohatu Noramba, Age: 15, Brown hair, Brown eyes. Onua Necrama, Age: 18, Bald, Green eyes. And Lewa Nyzolen, Age: 14, Green hair, Yellow eyes.

These kids weren't ordinary kids, odd hair colors and eye colors and what not. They were Americans, nonetheless, and were to be found like any other, respectable U.S. citizen.

"You don't get many kids like them in Maryland." he muttered.

He opened the first file, Tahu Nuwanga. He was an average student and was a bully at a young age, due to the death of his father. Lived in Burkittsville his entire life. Has many friends, though is in fights at school.

He set the file down and picked up the next. Kopaka Naverange was the cousin of Gali Naverange. Moved here three years ago. Straight A student, little friends and practically no social life.

Gali Naverange was the next file. A well respected student, highly involved at school. Many friends since she moved here after her father's death, twelve years ago. Good friends with everyone that was missing.

Pohatu Noramba was a friendly student, average in his grades. Well liked and a part of the Track and Field team. He was also into film making.

"He was filming everything." Margous said softly. He set the file down and looked at the next.

Onua Necrama was the oldest of his friends, along with the oldest of the school. He scored high in academics and was well liked. He also had many secret admirers. He was good friends with Noramba and Nyzolen, who grew up in the same neighborhood he did.

Margous picked up the last file, Lewa Nyzolen. He was the youngest and probably the most missed. He was very involved and highly liked. He never ranked high in school, but he wasn't low, either, more of a C ranged student.

These six teens were friends and were missing, gone off on an assignment for school.

It was Nuwanga's assignment, he thought, Noramba thought a documentary would be perfect. You'd think they would have known better, living here most of their lives. They have no fear. I don't think I'd _ever_ have the courage, that's why I became an officer.

He chuckled, and turned off the little lamp deck before leaving the office.

* * *

It was days later before any news was heard about the children. But when there was news, it came late into the night. 

Neasca and Anara had been living together since the children had gone off on the documentary. Both enjoyed the other's company, so they often found comfort in knowing where the other was.

The two women could not sleep, both sat laughing, playing poker. They had found it amused them when neither of them could go to sleep. They sat on the patio, wrapped in their robes with steaming mugs of coffee.

The phone inside rang, making both women jump out of their seats. It was Anara who rushed inside and picked it up.

"Naverange residence, Anara speaking, who may I ask is calling?" the blue-black haired woman asked.

"Ms. Naverange," Officer Margous's voice said over the phone, "we found something."

The families had gathered at the station to see what the search partied had found.

"Video footage." Margous said, holding up a film canister. He brought it over to the old projector. "We nearly missed it, but we found it, nonetheless."

He easily fed the film through, after the lights had been turned off. Training the rookies gave him plenty of practice of feeding the film to the projector in the dark.

"We being at the beginning, day 1..."

* * *

Kino: And so, we begin. Let me know what you think. I open to criticism , so don't hold back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kino: Yeah! This is to help get you all into the Halloween spirit! Fear me and what I am able to do! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Tahu: She's crazy.

Onua: You didn't know that from previous stories?

Tahu: Eh…!

Kino: By the way, most of this story will be in a flashback-ish state, as the parents are watching the film, but I will be talking in present tense, as if it were happening right now. Okay? Okay :D.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. Trust me, you don't want me to. I'd end up killing every living thing if I did own it. So be happy!

This chapter has slightly suggestive themes in it, as this is targeted more towards a high school age group. The themes aren't mature enough for an 'M' rating, if you consider what's on TV (_The Simpsons_, _Family Guy_, _That 70's Show_). _Chobits_ is fresh in my mind, so it's theme is projected into this chapter. Too bad doesn't have an OT (Older Teen) rating, that would make me so happy.

* * *

**The Project**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

**Chapter 2: _Dies Unus_**

Pohatu smirked into the camera and made faces that only _he_ would find amusing. The group of sleepy teens sitting next to him weren't as pleased.

"Why don't you introduce us to the camera?" Lewa snickered.

Pohatu smiled and said into the camera, "Hello, peoples of Tahu's class! My name is Pohatu, I will be the one who films this for you all, in other words, I am the camera operator. Mr. Tamson will be so proud!"

He swung the camera to everyone else as they introduced themselves.

"Hey guys, you, uh, obviously know me, I'm Tahu. For my report, Pohatu suggested that I do a documentary. He willingly said he'd be the camera operator." Tahu said, smiling.

"Kopaka. I was bored." was all he said.

"Hi, I'm Onua. I record all the specific sounds you hear but normally wouldn't hear." He gave a small wave.

"Me next, me next!" Lewa cried. "I'm Lewa, the youngest of the group. I work the second camera that we'll be using."

"Isn't he cute?" Gali asked the camera. "Hi, I'm Gali. I will be the navigator and chronicler for this documentary. Um, I've known Tahu most of my life, and when he asked me to help him with a school assignment, I happily agreed."

"Was that everybody?" Pohatu asked.

"What do you think?" Tahu asked back. "Let's get this show on the road, dudes and dudette."

* * *

"So," Pohatu said, "we are on the road. Bored as ever. Gali and Lewa have fallen asleep on Onua, nothing less than what I'd have expected from them. Um, you're probably wondering why we aren't in school right now, for those of you who don't attend our school, I'll explain— "

"Pohatu, who doesn't go to our school that doesn't know that we have school off?" Tahu asked back.

"Well, who knows, this very documentary might be in the library across the nation, or in movie theaters!"

"In your dreams!"

"I can _have_ dreams, can't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So anyway, Halloween is a big holiday in our town. naturally, we would only be given Halloween week off, but this year, they gave us a _month_. Pretty sweet, huh? We're quite fortunate, as Halloween is on a Tuesday this year, which means we get Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off. So basically, a month and three days. Today is Friday, October 13. I know what you're thinking, why go out into the dark, scary woods on a Friday the thirteenth? Because we can."

"You are _such_ a dork." Tahu said.

"I know!" He smiled cheesily to Tahu, who rolled his eyes. "So, with a month off for Tahu to do his assignment, we thought, why not go out into the dark, scary woods two weeks away from Halloween? Again, because we can."

"Man, that is fucked up, P."

"'P'? Since when did I give you permission to call me 'P'?"

"Just now."

"You know what? I fucking hate you."

* * *

"And, so we leave Tahu's vehicle behind to venture into the unknown."

"Um, Pohatu, you _do_ know that you're supposed to take the lens off, right?"

"Oops, slipped my mind." The lens was removed and the camera was sent in a frenzy of trying to focus on them walking away from the minivan.

They were all waving and laughing, and pushing each other around.

"I never expected these packs to be so heavy." Gali said, adjusting the straps.

"Well, if you hadn't packed so much."

"I didn't" she snapped. "I packed two spare sets of clothes and pajamas. As well as spare boots and socks and some… ahem… other important things, which isn't, compared to what I _could_ have packed. So, how long we tending to stay out here? I hoping only for a few days, my mom wants to make me a big hearty meal upon our arrival back home."

"'Upon our arrival back home'? Gali, you sound like a character from one of those novels you're always reading." Pohatu said.

"Clamp it, will you?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, guys, when's our first break?" Lewa asked.

"Not for a few hours." Tahu stated. "Tired already, Mr. Bundle of Energy? We just started."

"No, I… I don't think Pohatu can last that long."

"What?! What do mean, Lewa? Stand up and fight me like the man you are!"

"He ain't a man yet, Pohatu. As a matter of fact, neither are you." Tahu said, smirking.

"Yeah, neither are you!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gali said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Gali, tell me you didn't have sex with him." Kopaka begged.

"What? Hell, no! He lost his virginity to Pam Meyers. I heard about it a bazillion times. And let me tell you, I would have rather died. By the way, I'm pure as fresh snow."

"Man, I loved having sex with Pam Meyers." Tahu said. "She was so tight— "

"Virgin ears!" Lewa said, clamping his hands over his ears. The group burst into fits of laughter, amused by Lewa and his virginity.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we?" Tahu asked.

"We took the long way around." Gali said, studying the map. "But I know where we're at!"

"Are you sure." It wasn't a question.

"Positive. We just… took a wrong turn somewhere, but we're on track now. I checked."

"How is it even _possible_ that we took a wrong turn?" Kopaka asked his cousin.

"I… I don't know. We just _did_. But we're on track now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Didn't I just say I was?"

"Alright, alright! Chill, no need to get all PMS-y on us." Tahu said, backing away from her fist swinging space.

"I'm not getting PMS-y! Why don't you guys ever believe me?"

"Gali, relax, it's been a long day of hiking." Onua said, his voice soothing and calm. "We are all testy and tired and hungry. Why don't we take a break?"

"No way, we're only a mile away from Vulture's Beak Rock."

"Gali's right, there's only a mile." Kopaka said, examining the map in her hands. "We can take a break there while Tahu, Pohatu and I do the recording thing."

"Hey, Gali, I was meaning to ask you. Would you mind reading the highlighted sections?" Tahu asked, holding up the old book. She looked at the book and smiled.

"I actually don't. Just, can I have three minutes to brush my hair and get some water?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"'The party searched day and night for the missing children.'" Tahu read. "'When they didn't return, they sent a search party after them. They found them at Vulture's Beak Rock.'"

"'They were bound together.'" Gali read. "'Limbs pulled off, decapitated, and intestines spewed everywhere upon the rocks. Symbols were etched into their flesh. With the way the blood was, it was easy to tell that they had been engraved there while they were alive.'"

"'The grotesque scene was too much for the men to take in. They got to the village and gathered the police force, leading them to the Rock. Upon their arrival, the scene that had been before them only hours earlier, had vanished.'"

"'Although the scene was gone and no blood remained, vultures were perched all around. For the fear of their lived, they fled from the Rock. One says he felt the vultures' piercing gazes upon them all the way from the village.'"

Tahu closed the book they had been reading out of. "This is the very spot where this happened. It all happened over thirty-five years ago. It seems so long ago, but it wasn't, when you look at it. No one knows how the bodies got the way they were or how they disappeared, but they knew it happened and that's for sure."

* * *

"How much longer until we make the campsite?" Lewa asked.

"Not much longer." Gali answered. "We're almost there."

"You _sure_?" Tahu asked. His friend glared at him. "I know, I know, you are sure."

Pohatu yelped when an icy drop of rain fell upon the bridge of his nose.

The group hastily pulled out their raingear, and got ready to move on again.

"Well," Pohatu said, "we don't have a fire, but we do have a stick!" Onua smiled at the camera. "Hey, Onua, show them what the stick is for." Onua leaned on the stick. "yep! It's a leaning stick!"

"You guys are dorks." Gali chuckled.

"You know you want one."

"Ew!"

"Pohatu, say anything like that to her again and you _will_ be sorry." Kopaka said to him.

"Fine, fine but she knows she wants one. Ow! Ow! Hey, quit! Don't break the camera!"

* * *

Kino: Well, there it is! Lots of bipolar moments and some humor. The horror _really _hits next chapter, so be sure to check in in a day or so!

**Thank you to: **Toa Phantom, Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa, Sylla Shadow frost (Yea, it has been a while), TheTwilightMoon, 1PaperFantoSaveThemAll, Saya Moonshadow, and LatayaLuna **for reviewing. I didn't think I'd get so many reviews for one chapter! Thank you, again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kino: Okay, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I got distracted by food, my bad. The next update might be either Sunday or Monday, depending on what time I get home on on Saturday. I'm helping my school's marching band while they do a field show and their last parade. I will have blankets ready and waiting for when guard gets to the buses. Those poor girls, they have to wear knee-length skirts and ugly unitards!

* * *

**The Project**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

**Chapter 3: _Dies Duos_**

"That was one comfortable night on the forest floor." Tahu said, stretching. Pohatu chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe for you." Gali's voice said from outside the tent. She poked her head in, making to two jump. "But with your snoring, _Tahu_, it was harder for some of us."

"No girls in the guys' tent!" Pohatu said.

"Puh-lease, it's not something I haven't ever seen before."

"Do you want to see it now?"

"You're sick!"

"Leave her alone, Pohatu." Tahu said.

"Guys," Onua's voice called, "up and at 'em! We have to leave soon. We can wait, but the day won't."

* * *

"So _bored_." Lewa said. "Nothing but trees and leaves and roots and rocks and Pohatu with his _stupid_ camera!"

"_You_ have the other camera, so what are you complaining about?" Pohatu asked.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the kid who swallowed the silver dollar?" Tahu asked.

"No." Kopaka said. "Why? Did you kill him?"

"Tahu wouldn't do that, Kopaka." Gali said. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Last I knew, there wasn't any change!"

"Lame joke." Onua stated.

"Yep!" Lewa agreed.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Tahu pouted.

"We're the only friends you'll ever have." Gali said, smiling at her long time friend.

"I could make more friends. I could! I'm just… too lazy to try!"

"In your dreams."

"That's where you'll be."

"That doesn't make ant sense!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I'm a pile of shit, you're just smart."

"I know you are, but what am I— damn it all!"

* * *

"_Hi-ho, hi-ho, _

_It's off to work we go._

_Whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle_!" Pohatu sang, which to everyone else sounded like him bellowing his head off.

One or two clapped at the ending, while some others chuckled and one rolled their eyes. Pohatu never ceased to miss the chance to amuse his friends. It kept him occupied while filming, especially in this desolate forest. Plus, everyone seemed kind of down, they needed some cheering up. Except Kopaka, he decided, he always looks like that.

"Hey, guys, check this out!"

"Holy shit!"

"_Wow_."

"What the hell…?"

"Fuck!"

They examined what appeared to be a nest of rocks.

"What animal can do that?" Gali asked.

"Squirrels?" Lewa suggested.

"Squirrels don't build rock nests."

"A raccoon?"

"Wouldn't be able to climb this limb of a tree."

"A hawk."

"That's plausible."

"Hey, there's more!" Lewa pointed to five other piles nearby. They were each neatly stacked.

"Okay, so an animal is out of the question. Do you think this is what we're looking for?"

"No," Kopaka said. "this is no graveyard."

"The rocks could mark graves." Tahu pointed out.

"It's highly unlikely, especially with our luck."

"Are you saying that Gali isn't a good navigator?"

"No, not that. It's this forest, there's something… wrong about it."

"How many piles are there?" Pohatu broke in.

"Six." Gali said. "Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight. The rocks in each pile go up as you move along. It starts with three down there and ends with eight in the tree. Weird, isn't it?"

"It's getting dark, we need to pitch camp soon." Tahu stated. "Gali stop fussing about the rocks, they won't ever change. They'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

"Burn, my little wiener, burn." Lewa said, watching as he cooked his hotdog, harpooned by a stick, over the burning flames.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Tahu asked, a light chuckle was in the question.

"I don't care."

"Marshmallows…" Gali was hugging the bag. She saw Pohatu focus the camera on her and she put it up to the old thing. "Feel how soft they are, little camera. I love marshmallows. Aren't the marshmallows soft, Pohatu's baby, the camera?"

"Camera agrees with daddy, the marshmallows are soft. But we bet _your_ marshmallows are softer."

"Pervert!" She stood up and started smacking him with the marshmallow bag.

"Help!" Pohatu cried to the others, who were in fits of laughter at their friend's pummel by marshmallows. "I'm being moo-lested by a cow! Ow! Fucking shit! Ow! Gali that actually fucking hurts! Ow! Stop!

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that again!" She stood up and walked over to her tent. She paused at the zipper and turned back to him. "And for your information, they are softer."

* * *

"What the fuck is that?"

"Shh!"

"Are you guys hearing that?"

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck is that?"

"Open the god damned tent!"

The boys scrambled out of the tent. Pohatu and Lewa turned on the lights to their cameras.

"Kopaka! Turn that damn thing on!" Pohatu said to the boy who was still in the tent.

"You guys heard it too?" Gali asked. "Do you know where it's coming from?" She jumped closer to the boys at the sound of a snap of a twig behind her.

"It sounds like it's all around us." Tahu said.

"A deer?" Lewa suggested.

"From all around us?"

"An army of deer?"

"How the fuck are god damned deer going to be coming at us as an army, when they don't like the god damned noise we make or our scent? And how the fuck are they going to be that smart?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kopaka hissed at them.

"Doesn't it sound like it's getting closer?" Gali asked. They all froze, listening to the cracking and snapping.

Tahu made a move towards the darkness, Pohatu followed.

"Holy shit!" Lewa said. The ones next to him looked at him, surprised. Lewa _never_ swore.

"Hello!" Tahu called out into the darkness. "_Kopaka, get out of the fucking tent_."

"_Fuck no_!"

"_Get out of the god damned tent_. Hello! _Kopaka_!"

"_There is no fucking way I'm getting out of the tent_."

"Hello! _Fuck_! Hello!"

"_Guys_!" Gali hissed. "_What are you doing_? Was that footsteps?"

"_I want to get whatever it is on camera_. Hello!" The two ventured further from camp.

"_Guys_!"

"Hello!"

Lewa was filming the other side of camp following the snapping and cracking of twigs and branches, the crunching of leaves, and the odd footsteps. Onua watched him, pocketknife in hand.

Gali watched the two out of the corner of her eye, but her main focus was Tahu and Pohatu. She looked over her shoulder at Kopaka, who didn't seem too pleased with their situation. He was getting all the sound, but he didn't like the fact the sounds were getting closer. Too close, in his opinion.

"_Gali, don't_." Kopaka hissed to her.

Tahu and Pohatu were disappearing from sight and being enveloped in the blackness of the forest.

"_Gali, damn it, you go I _will _tackle you_!"

She swiftly ran after the two, worriedly. She moved soundlessly.

"_Shit_."

Kopaka ran after her, equipment around his neck. Onua called out after them, but his words were swallowed up by the fair haired boy's breathing and his energy surge.

Gali reached her two friends in no time. Kopaka struggled after her, tripping over rocks and roots. Neither had noticed the sounds had stopped, until they were able to catch their breath.

"Weird." Tahu breathed.

"What _was_ that?" Gali asked.

"A practical joke, no doubt." Kopaka stated.

"But who would do that? We're out in the middle of nowhere and no one knows we're here except Tahu's teacher and our parents. This isn't something the town would do, Kopaka. If you hadn't realized, most of the world isn't your enemy."

"Hey, guys, we should head back. We left Onua and Lewa alone, and you know how they are when they're alone together." Pohatu said, shuddering. "Besides, we need our sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow."

"But— "

"We'll take turns for watch" Tahu stated. "I have the feeling this isn't the end of this little joke. If it's even that."

* * *

Kino: Well, this is much more frightening, if you ask me. It gets much more of a horror fic near the end. I will be replying to reviews here on out, I swear on my oath as… a Bionicle fan (yeah that should do it).

**Thank you to** Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa, dark raven0, sylla Shadow frost (I based the Vulture's Beak Rock story on the Coffin Rock story, I love Lewa being a virgin it makes him seem much more… him), TheTwilightMoon (I live around a ton of teens around the same age, they kind of help with conversations and such), soryaseroth, and LatayaLuna**. I appreciate the reviews, it makes feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like dandelions that get inside my circuits… er, yeah. Thank you again, your reviews are honored and respected by the author (me) and by my family (they like to see me succeed in what I do).**


	4. Chapter 4

Kino: I was in the hospital, okay? I don't want any bull on why I didn't update. I know, it sucked. I have lung problems, so be happy I'm alive and not dead… though it'd be sad if I was, because this wouldn't ever be updated again. Well, what matters most, is that' I'm back and I'm getting this up… and eating Pop Tarts. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**The Project**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

**Chapter 4: _Dies Tres_**

"Eh, Pohatu, put that camera down. It's too early to be doing that now." Onua said, wiping the gunk away from his green eyes while half yawning.

"No way!" Lewa said. "I'm _not_ missing Little Miss. Perfect coming out of her tent looking like shit."

"Why would you want to see that?" Gali asked from beside him.

"Don't know, just something— Fuck! Gali, when did you wake up?"

"I made breakfast."

"Oh… I don't like porridge."

"You ate it anyway."

"It's the only thing to eat!"

"There are leaves."

"I'm _not_ eating leaves."

"There is bark, too."

"Neh, I tried it once when I was younger., no thanks."

"Um, ew?"

"Glad to see you care."

"You are so fucked up by practically no sleep."

"You know what? Fuck you, bitch! Fuck you!"

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Tahu asked. 

"I have no god damned idea."

"Shouldn't we have reached the van by now?" Kopaka asked.

"Well… yes, but I'm not exactly sure. I can't locate our position on the map." Gali said.

"What time is it?" Tahu asked, rubbing his temples.

"eight fifty-two, why?"

"Pohatu was supposed to have the equipment back at nine. I have work at ten thirty."

"Shit. How much is it for being late?"

"Five hundred for each day… each." Pohatu answered.

"I'll pay for late fees."

"You sure?" Tahu asked. "I could pay for half— "

"No way, Nuwanga. Your job doesn't pay as much as mine does. Besides, the only other person who'd be able to pay is Kopaka, and he's an ass!"

"Gee, you are _so_ nice." Kopaka said, rolling his eyes. Gali beamed.

"And, anyway, I was the one who told Pohatu a good place to rent the equipment in the first place. So, I should have to pay the dues. I have a slightly longer time before I have to go to college anyway and I have scholarships."

Tahu gave in. Gali was right, as usual.

"Let me explain Tahu and Gali's relationship." Pohatu said into the camera.

"Not this again." Lewa moaned.

"The two grew up together, as their mothers were friends in high school and bride's maids at each others' weddings. Tahu has hit on Gali multiple times and asked her out twice. She either ignored him or rejected him. Although, Gali _has_ allowed him to be her escort to all past dances.

"The two constantly joke around and make their current relationship questionable. Although, when they were younger, Tahu proposed to Gali with a cherry Ring Pop. I remember this, as I was the one to wed them. I think I called myself 'the guy who married boys and the people with cooties together.'"

"You are such a dork." Tahu muttered.

"Whoa, Tahu! I didn't know you swung that way."

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

"Gasp!" Pohatu gasped. "Is that the Witch?" 

Gali flicked him off.

"Shut the fuck up, Pohatu." Kopaka said.

"Nope, it's Gali taking a piss. Darn, I was going to question her about the happenings in these here woods."

"You're an ass!" Gali called to him.

* * *

"When you wish upon a star,  
Makes no difference who you are!  
'Cause when you wish upon a star,  
Your dreams come true!" 

Pohatu was singing once again, this time it was bellowing off key.

"Someone make him shut the fuck up!" Kopaka said, covering his ears.

"You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the be-e-e-e-e-e-e-eat!"

"Pohatu, shut _up_!" Onua said, shaking his friend. "For the love of Buddha and all that is holy, shut the fuck up!"

"You're Buddhist?"

"I'm trying various religions. Catholicism wasn't my thing. I felt… trapped, like in a cage. You know what I mean?"

"Um… sugar?"

"Never mind."

"You're such a dick head."

"Do I turn you on?"

"No."

"Do I turn Gali on?"

"No!" Gali said

"Who _do_ I turn on?"

"Shela, she told me so herself."

Pohatu screamed.

"Told you he'd scream like a pussy. That's thirty-five bucks."

"I'm not a pussy!"

"How would you know?"

"I'm a dick head, remember? Besides… you're a pussy!"

"I'm a girl, _not_ a pussy."

"But you have one!"

"You know what? Go fuck yourself!"

"How do I do that?"

"Oh, don't even kid, Pohatu." Onua said. "I've been told what you do by yourself when you're alone in your room."

The group snickered.

"I told you not to say anything. Besides, Lewa's virgin ears are hearing even _more_ things they shouldn't."

"Hey, Onua, what does Pohatu do that's so bad?" Lewa asked innocently.

"Remember that talk we had? He does that— only to himself."

"You're a big… doo-doo head." Pohatu said, pouting.

* * *

"Shit." Gali cursed as she tripped over yet _another_ tree root which just happened to jut out _only_ in her path. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Tahu asked gently.

"Of course I am!" Gali snapped, Tahu didn't flinch. Normally, the red haired teen would snap something back, but for some reason, he didn't.

"Look, it's getting dark." Tahu said, looking up at the sky. "Our best hope right now is to get some sleep, so we don't kill one another. If anyone feels otherwise, come talk to me."

No one said anything.

"I'll get some wood." Onua stated, as he dug out a flashlight. He looked at Kopaka, who followed him into the wood.

"We should create a watch schedule." Tahu said, whipping out a notebook and pen.

The rest agreed.

* * *

Pohatu kept the camera running as they ate in silence. He normally would have cracked a joke, but no one (including himself) weren't in the mood. 

"I'm going to bed." Gali announced, breaking the silence. "Wake me for watch."

"Hey, Gali?" Lewa asked. "Would you mind if Onua and I shared a tent with you? The boys' tent is awfully crowded and I get claustrophobic easily."

"Sure."

One by one, they followed Gali to bed. Onua and Pohatu sat, watching the fire crack and burn.

"Go on off to bed, Pohatu." Onua said quietly. Pohatu didn't move.

"Remember…" he trailed off. "Remember when we first saw the witch?"

"We were kids then." Onua nodded.

"Yeah… I remember that day so well. She just hovered by the river. It wasn't her herself that sacred me. It was her eyes."

"I remember not go fishing there for the longest time."

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Hey, Onua?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get home?"

Onua hesitated.

"Yeah, you know we will. By now, our parents have probably sent out search parties and reported us missing to the police.

Pohatu sighed and turned the camera off.

* * *

Kino: I appologise again for the long wait. So this was a Halloween treat. The porridge thing is an inside joke. Ask Magdalene-Saiyan-Toa about that. 

**Thank you to: **Nicole Toa of Power Scream (I like OnuaXLewa yaoi), Saya Moonshadow, Lady Seraph (does this chapter make you feel better?), Sylla Shadowfrost (marshmellows! I understand, that happened to me too, only I was the one with the marshmellows and making the perverted comments), LatayaLuna, Bfahome (happy?), and dark raven0 (I like being different!).


End file.
